Idaho
Idaho is one of the 50 US States split up in the wake of the beginning of the game. Strategy Difficulty Have you played as Idaho? Please select how difficult your game was to help decide a difficulty for the infobox, and comment below to discuss why you chose this difficulty. Idaho Difficulty Very Easy Easy Medium Hard Very Hard National Ideas Mining Production Efficiency: +10% In Idaho, mining was the main driving force in the economy from statehood up until the 20th century, and even longer in many parts of our state. Since then, much of our state has switched to agriculture, but some mines still exist, mainly in the northern part of the state. Mountain State Attrition for Enemies: +1.00 Much of the terrain in our state is mountainous. Any invaders would have to cross these mountains at some point, where they will suffer attrition as long as they are there. We can also use our knowledge of the mountainous terrain to get the advantage in battle. Second in Small Business Friendly States National Tax Modifier: +5% In 2014, a study based on data from over 12,000 small business owners found that Idaho was ranked second in how small business friendly we are, just behind Utah. Although we were not first, this will drive small business owners from across the nation to move here, increasing our tax income. Potatoes Trade Efficiency: +10% Although potatoes are not our top export, we are known for our potatoes. We also produce the most potatoes out of any state in the United States, harvesting an average of 12 billion pounds of potatoes per season. This if far ahead of the second state in potato production, Washington, which produces 9.758 billion pounds of potatoes on average. Mining Wars Foreign Spy Detection: +20% During the first few years after gaining statehood, Idaho experienced major labor unrest, particularly in the mining district of Coeur d'Alene. Several gunfights occured, mines were blown up, and people were taken prisoner. A major portion of this was spies from both sides infiltrating the enemy mining operation. We can learn from this and use what we learned to defend ourselves from foreign spies. Tourism Prestige Decay: -2% Along with being known for potatoes, our state is known as the "Gem State". This is because nearly every known type of gemstone has been found here. There are also many ski resorts in Idaho. These make Idaho known to many, and a major factor in our state's economy is the tourism it brings. Farthest Inland Pacific Port Trade Power Abroad: +10% The town of Lewiston is located at the confluence of the Snake River and Clearwater River. Dams and their locks on both rivers allow some ocean vessels to reach Lewiston. Being the farthest inland port of the Pacific, it provides trade opportunities to our state that otherwise wouldn't exist. Trivia * Idaho was the 1st US state to receive ideas and the 3rd overall, with the first being the United Kingdom and second being Kosovo Category:US States Category:Nations Category:North American Nations